futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Possible Events of the Singularity
For people who believe in the Singularity, one question has to be: * Will we make it ourselves, or will machines make it first? In the most likely event Humans will merge with their machines to create a new form of life not limited by biology, war will be eliminated, and we will travel through space to become a galactic then a universal power. Related articles *Economy *Mega-project Transhumanism First Wave Nano Medicine * Replacement organs * Genetic engineering * Artificial immune system * Mental enhancements * Artificial blood Second Wave Cyborg * Entire body is replaced except the brain. Third Wave Utility fog It's eminently reasonable that robots will be modular in design ‘’’(Utility fog)’’’, and that there parts can reassemble and reconfigure into different structures. Modular robots are nanobots that work together to form a coherent mass that acts as one body or multiple body’s that can merge or separate. The T-1000 was the first realistic fictional depiction of a Utility fog robot, but in the movie its capabilities were completely understated. Such technology will happen close to the Singularity - beyond which point we can not speculate productively. * One glass of nanobots is ingested. The Nanobots replace each cell in the body one cell at a time. * Nanobots are made of carbon nanotubes. * Shaped like Dodecahedrons (buckyminsterfullerine molecules). * Size of Human cells. * 70 trillion nanobots per humanoid form. * Communicate wirelessly. * Total computation storage capacity of a humanoid form is 1.0*10^27 bits, or all knowledge on the internet as of 2022. 1.0*10^39 operations per second. * Nanobots create structures with covalent bonds with other nanobots creating a giant nanotube molecule. * Rotating joints for flexible connections. * Micro fuel cells that store energy from sunlight. Possibly micro cold fusion. * Nanobots can reproduce and repair other damaged nanobots. * Nanobots can store basic elements to create any form of chemical. * Humans are 90% water. Utility fog robots are 50% carbon and 50% other elements. Computers of the Singularity *Nanotechnology allows people to make computers at home. *Computers are place in time bubbles allowing for greater computation. *1 THz. *1 gram per cubic centimeter. *1.0*10^21 bits per gram. *1.0*10^27 bits a second wireless bandwidth. *1.0*10^33 operations per second. *1.0*10^16 bits in the Human Brain. 1.0*10^16 operations per second. Nanobots are the only way to fully retain your consciousness for Uploading. Once you Uploading you can: *Merge your consciousness with other people then separate. *You can expand your consciousness past the storage capacity of human and robot brains, but this is a problem if you want to go to Mars. It's hard to move 500 servers but not impossible and you can just simulate it. Scenario: Google as God Scenario:Repository of All Human Knowledge Technology * 1900 Micro technology 1.0*10^-6 meters. * 2020 Nano technology 1.0*10^-9 meters. * 2045 Pico technology 1.0*10^-12 meters. * 2072 Femto technology 1.0*10^-15 meters. Space * Space colonization Wikipedia * Terraforming. * Von Neumann probes. * Scenario: Possible Names of Future Governments * Global Warming will be reversed. * Wikinomics Elevator to Space Article * Earth will become a museum. Energy The Kardasheve Scale classifies civilizations according to their total energy consumption. *1. Fossil fuels *2. Nuclear Power *3. Renewable energy *4. Antimatter *5. Zero-point energy Transportation *1. On foot *2. Horse *3. Car *4. Airplane *5. Rocket *6. Space elevator *7. Antigravity *8. Teleportation *9. Warp drive *10. Wormhole Space ship class by volume * A Megastructure has a diameter larger than 100 kilometers. *1. 1 meter cubed *2. 10 meters cubed *3. 100 meters cubed *'Civilization movers' *4. 1 kilometer cubed *5. 10 kilometers cubed *6. 100 kilometers cubed *'The planet movers'.The Star Lifters *7. 1 mega meter cubed *8. 10 mega meters cubed *9. 100 mega meters cubed *10. 1 giga meter cubed The Planets *Diameter of Moon 3.4 mega meters *Diameter of Earth 12.7 mega meters *Diameter of Jupiter 142.8 mega meters *Diameter of Sun 1.392 giga meters Space Elevators 6 Space elevator’s will be built, 4 at the equator and 2 at the pole. They will be connected by 3 rings around the Earth at geosynchronous orbit. The Space elevator’s and rings will be made of nanotubes. The rings will be used as a space port and living area. *Diameter of each Space elevator is 10 kilometers. *Diameter of each ring is 10 kilometers. *Diameter of Earth: 12,756.274 kilometers. *Diameter of rings around Earth: 84,328 kilometers. *Volume of rings: 158 million cubic kilometers. Spaceship Capacity of Rings by Class *1. 576,000,000,000 *2. 5,760,000,000 *3. 57,600,000 *4. 576,000 *5. 5,760 *6. 576 Warp Speed The speed of light = c. C = 300,000 kilometers a second. 1 year = 31,536,000 seconds. 1 light-year = 9,460,800,000,000 kilometers. The Galaxy is 100,000 light-years across. To travel 1 light-year in one second you would have to travel at 31.536 mega c. *Warp 1. 1 c *Warp 2. 10 c *Warp 3. 100 c *Warp 4. 1 kilo c *Warp 5. 10 kilo c *Warp 6. 100 kilo c *Warp 7. 1 mega c *Warp 8. 10 mega c *Warp 9. 100 mega c *Warp 10. 1 giga c *Warp 11. 10 giga c *Warp 12. 100 giga c War By the time of the singularity the world will become a giant World Super Nation. We would only a have to go to war if we are invaded by aliens or if an Artificial intelligence chose to take over. Unmanned Aerial Vehicle These vehicles can kill targets 10 kilometers away. In the past they used missiles later they used lasers. Unmanned Ground Vehicle They will cameras looking in all directions. Targets can be shot with bullets missiles or lasers. The Gray Rope 2016 The Gray Rope went into production in 2016. Just like real rope the Gray Rope could be manufactured in huge quantities with remarkable speed. It was made out of artificial nano muscle fibers based on nanotubes. The Gray Rope used micro fuel cells to store solar energy. Perception came from touch but also from dozens of eyes that saw through tiny slits in the body. Its thickness, length, and shape depended on the task it was assigned for. It could be combined with other Gray Rope's to form stick figures or grids. The Gray Blanket was also closely related to the Gray Rope. In some circumstances they worked together or were attached to each other. The Gray Rope had miniature needle that when extended from its body would release lethal amounts off artificial super venom. The Gray Rope could be used to assist humanoid terminators by forming bridges, lifting ruble from blocked passageways or sub do prisoners better than handcuffs. As with all terminator models the Gray Rope was impervious to Electro Magnetic Pulse (EMP). The Gray Rope could slither like a snake and constrict its victim to death. With limited camouflage ability it could hide or take on the appearance of any straight or crooked thin object such as a bed post, table leg, steel bar, or phone cable. Inferred and radar also could not detect it. In the forest where many humans still remained it could spy on them learning there migration patterns. In areas valuable to Skynet there sprang up what the humans called death forests or gray forests where thousands, even millions of Gray Ropes stood erect, ready to quickly suffocate their victims. Robot Fly 2017 The Robot Fly was invented in 2017. Hundreds could be manufactured quickly. Each fly had super venom that could kill with one sting. Each fly could sting 1000 times. Conventional Humanoid Robots 2025 I, Robot (film). Explosives 2025 1 gram of antimatter is equivalent to a 1 megaton nuclear bomb. Super Viruses 2025 Lays dormant for one year allowing for the greatest exposure to the population. Utility fog 2025 As in the move Terminator2 Judgment day Utility fog terminators might be used to eliminate humans. Unlike the film Utility Fog terminators will be carbon based and not liquid metal. Liquid metal is susceptible to magnetism. Utility fog Forms Spiderman, Wolverine (X-Men), The Hulk *Fish swim. *Spiders crawl. *Dogs bite and maul. *Cats scratch. *Cheetahs run. *Birds fly. *Raptors kill. *Convert part of body mass into flies. Flies can search hundreds of square miles and leave thousands of spies behind to monitor the area for humans. Each fly has super venom that can kill with one sting. Each fly can sting 1000 times. Utility fog Strategies *All Known Battle tactics downloaded of the internet. *They will be able to go anywhere, under doors and through cracks by turning into liquid. *Envelope target. Squeeze target to death. *Hide on ceiling as a net or blanket then fall on them. *Diverge into 7 cats and rush target from all sides. *Disassemble and digest targets organic matter. By eating trees and grass they can multiply with remarkable speed. *Get inside target and expand them from the inside out. *Multiple appendages, 6 arms and 6 legs, 12 strands of rope 1 centimeter thick 2 meters long. *Deadly sound waves that damage vital organs. *Batman weapons: Super thread. Grappling Hook, Lasso, Chinese’s star, Boomerang, Needle gun, Water gun, Normal gun, Lasers, Jetpack. *Nanobots can store basic elements to create any form of chemical. *Nanobots are superconductive. Electricity can be stored for immediate discharge on contact. Target is electrocuted to death. Utility fog Defense *Nanobots can repair damaged nanobots. *360 peripheral vision. *Echolocation. Mimic sounds. Cancel out sounds in a small area so the enemy cannot communicate. *See in different spectrums, ultraviolet, inferred, radar, and microwave. *Camouflage. Almost completely invisibility. *Not susceptible to the cold or liquid nitrogen. *Utility fog robots can withstand extreme heat by dispensing the heat like the tiles on the Space Shuttle. *Dragon Skin body armor can stop all types of bullets, vehicular armor piercing rounds included. Kevlar is arranged differently to increase its strength. Utility fog robots can withstand tank rounds because nanotubes are stronger than Kevlar but can be structured like Dragon Skin body armor on the outside and diamond on the inside. Category:Singularity Category:SingularityScenario